a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch-sensing electrode structure and a touch-sensitive device.
b. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional touch-sensing electrode structure. As shown in FIG. 9, a touch-sensing electrode structure 100 includes multiple first sensing series 102 and multiple second sensing series 104. Each first sensing series 102 includes multiple first electrodes 102a connected with each other by multiple first connecting lines 102b, each second sensing series 104 includes multiple second electrodes 104a connected with each other by multiple second connecting lines 104b, and an insulation layer (not shown) is disposed between the first connecting lines 102b and the second connecting lines 104b. When a finger or a conductor approaches the touch-sensing electrode structure 100, the finger or the conductor may attract some of fringing electric field lines between adjacent first sensing series 102 and second sensing series 104 and effect a change in the mutual capacitance that can be detected by an integrated circuit (IC) to recognize touch positions. However, as shown in FIG. 9, when a small object 106 touches the center of a transparent electrode D, the IC is unable to detect the variations in the fringe mutual capacitance formed between the transparent electrode D and neighboring transparent electrodes and thus fails to accurately detect touch positions. Therefore, a typical capacitive touch panel fails to achieve accurate positioning unless the touch object is large enough to provide sufficient contact areas. Further, since each of the first connecting lines 102b and each of the second connecting lines 104b are intersected to form a cross-shaped intersection, the fringe mutual capacitance at the intersection can be provided only to a limited extent. This may result in inferior linearity and inaccurate positioning, particular when a touch object slides across an interface between the first electrode 102a and the second electrode 102b. 